


Dead Man Walking

by spnaph



Series: DMW Verse [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ex-Army Bucky Barnes, Ex-Army Steve Rogers, First Time, Getting Together, JARVIS Knows All, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Songfic, Steve is 30, Stony - Freeform, Tony and Bucky are brothers, Tony is 20, poor stevie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnaph/pseuds/spnaph
Summary: Bucky was going to kill him.Bucky was going to kill him and yet he couldn’t feel shame or regret for doing what he did.Holy shit.He slept with his brother’s best friend.He was a dead man walking, he knew it.





	Dead Man Walking

 

 _Call my doctor, call my lawyer_  
_Call my brother, call my priest_  
_There's paperwork to fill out_  
_'Cause a dead man walks the streets_  
_'Cause my sister has a best friend_  
_That I've known since I was three_  
_And now I'm gon' get strangled_  
_'Cause we tangled in the sheets_

_-Dead Man Walking (Jon Bellion)_

* * *

 

Bucky was going to kill him.

Bucky was going to kill him and yet he couldn’t feel shame or regret for doing what he did.

What they did.

He glanced down to the sleeping body beside him, their feet still tangled together in the sheets. A large muscular arm was resting over his lap, and he couldn’t stop the smile that crept up his face. He had slept with Steve Rogers.

Steve Rogers who was about a decade older than him, nevermind that he was twenty years old himself.

Steve Rogers who was an ex-army man like his brother who was now teaching Art History at his university.

Steve Rogers who he had known since he was three.

His brother’s Stevie.

Holy shit.

He slept with his brother’s best friend.

He was a dead man walking, he knew it.

Panic started to build up in his system. He knew he was overthinking things but he couldn’t help it. A small grunt stopped him from his self-pity party and he saw Steve prop himself on one arm.

“What’re you thinkin’ about now?” He slurred his speech from sleep but Tony heard a hint of smugness and satisfaction from the blond’s voice. He giggled when Steve raised the arm draped across the younger man’s lap to hook him closer and kissed the brunet’s navel. Tony hummed and ran a hand across Steve’s blond locks before he sighed.

“Nothing much. Just the fact that my brother’s gonna kill me for sleeping with his _bff_ ” Steve snorted which earned him a half-hearted glare. He started kissing upward to Tony’s chest, hands roaming around the tanned body.

“He’s not gonna kill you” he said finally. “And if he’s gonna be killin’ anybody, he’s gonna kill me for sleeping with his very much younger brother” Steve added with a smirk. Then his eyes widened at realization.

“Holy shit—Bucky’s gonna kill me” He told Tony with wide and worried eyes.

“He’s not—” Tony started when Steve sat up in front of him.

“No, Tony,” he placed his hands on the younger’s shoulders. “I didn’t tell him anything.” He added slowly. “He’s gonna kill me for not telling him that I wanted to date you”

Slow realization came upon Tony as he added, “He’s gonna kill you for not telling him anything”

“Shit”

“Yep. Shit” They sat up together, and Steve moved to sit beside Tony. The younger man’s mind was reeling with panic and worry for Steve.

“Steve?”

“Hm?”

“You don’t—uh” he stuttered and couldn’t say the words “You—um—don’t”

“Tony. Tony Stark,” Steve moved his hand to cover his and raised it to his lips. “I don’t regret anything” He said with a smile. Tony’s cheeks reddened and he gave his own little smile.

Steve stood up as he let go of Tony’s hand, looking down at Tony who was still looking disheveled and well ravished. He licked his bottom lip, eyes darkening with satisfied possessiveness which Tony caught on.

“Easy there, Cap” Tony said with a pointed finger “My ass can only take so much pounding. I swear I can still feel you inside me—” Steve squirmed and covered his immediately waking problem.

“I’ll just—uh, I’ll just go shower” The blond blushed and rushed to the bathroom to take care of himself while Tony just outright giggled at how adorable the whole thing was. “You sure you don’t want me there to help you out?” He hollered and a loud thud could be heard from the bathroom. A loud _I’m fine!_ came after and Tony couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

Tony let his eyes wander around his older lover’s home. Steve’s apartment was very different from his large but always empty home. Knick-knacks, art supplies, pictures and books adorned every nook and cranny of the apartment. He stood up limping from last night’s rigorous activities. He limped towards the photos that lined up the bedside dresser. Pictures of Steve, Steve’s mom, Bucky, and a couple of other friends decorated the old wooden dresser. He picked up one of the frames which had him and Bucky with Steve at one of his family’s galas. They were all dressed for the occasion. Bucky and Tony quite used to their family’s old stuck up parties. They wore suits and ties and Bucky still had short hair at the time since this was the time he and Steve had been honorably discharged for their services in the army. Steve was not as comfortable in the outfit but he cleaned up pretty well. _A lot well_. Tony thought. He remembered this night quite vividly as this was the night Tony had realized that he really was into Steve so much so that he spent the night soiling his sheets with only the blond on his mind.

And now that he’s slept with the actual person who has forever ruined anyone else for him, he’s not sure how he’ll take it if Bucky doesn’t approve of his new relationship with Steve.

He puts the photo down and paces around the bed, the very memorable bed, frustrated with himself for overthinking things again. He glanced at his phone on the bedside table, beside the bottle of lube and opened box of condoms (“It was a gag gift from Bucky” Steve explained and Tony only snorted “Sure, Cap”) and he blushed again. He picked up the phone and scrolled through his contacts, finding the name and dialing it. He waited for the call to be picked up. A muffled groan and sleepy voice went through the phone.

“Tones, I swear to god, it is 6:16 in the a.m. Why are you—”

“I slept with Steve” he blurted out.

“Goddammit, Tony. I mean good for you but I don’t exactly want to hear all the juicy details—”

“No, Rhodey. I slept with Steve and now I’m freaking out” He paced around the room again, biting his nails. Every step made pain and a muffle sort of pleasure to flare up from his ass. But he kept that to himself.

“Tony, if Rogers forced you in anyway, I will beat his ass”

“No, no! It was mutually and wonderfully consensual” he tried to calm his best friend down. A sigh was heard over the phone.

“Then why are you calling?” he could hear the exasperation in Rhodey’s voice.

“We never told Bucky”

“Oh”

“That’s it? I’m freaking the fuck out and all you say is ‘oh’?” Another wave of panic shoots up his spine as he tries to sit down the bed. He yanked the phone away from his mouth when he let out a small whimper from the feeling in his ass.

“Listen, Tones. Bucky’ll be pissed, sure. But that’ll pass. And Rogers is gonna be a dead man for sure. But Bucky’s gonna settle for rooting for his favorite brother and his best friend. Trust me.”

“I know” Tony ran a hand through his locks and he bit his lip. “But what if he doesn’t… I don’t” he sighed “What if he doesn’t, you know, accept it? I love Bucky, he’s the only one I look forward to seeing when I get home aside from Jarvis.” He let out a shuddering breath. “I like Steve. Like, like him so much that I don’t know what to do with myself. And I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose any one of them” He traced a finger on the sheets that very much smelled like him and Steve.

“Tony,” Rhodey began speaking. “You won’t lose any of them. They love you too much to do that to you. And if Bucky so much as hurts a hair on you, I will kick his ass. But I know he won’t because you know why?” he asked waiting for Tony to ask back and when he still didn’t continue, Tony let out a tired huff.

“Fine. Why oh why, platypus?” He drawled.

“Because he loves you. And he loves Steve too. And if you being together is what makes you both happy, then he’ll be there to support you. Besides, he’ll be angry at Steve not you.”

He chuckled at that. “Yeah, Steve said that too”

“Well, then your boy toy knows his shit. Expect screaming and a god-awful lot of overprotective brother bear times. Are we good?”

Tony sighed. There was a reason he liked Rhodey best.

“Yeah we’re good. Thanks, Rhodey” He smiled as he hung up the phone. He leaned back until his head hit the mattress and tangled himself up in the Steve-and-Tony smelling covers.

 

* * *

 

That’s how Steve finds him. His hair was wet from the shower and he only had a towel on his person. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Tony on his bed draped in soiled covers. Tanned skin partially hidden by the white sheets, it made him look even more ravishing. The shower helped eased his problem as he didn’t want to hurt Tony by overexerting themselves. It was Tony’s first time, well, first time with a man. And Steve had been ecstatic when he’d told him that the younger man had been saving himself up for him.

That did him in. One moment they were just hiding from Bucky’s weekly failed conquest rants, the next moment they’d kissed and Tony had confessed to him, and then the next they were making love on his bed.

And by god, did they make love.

Steve still felt giddy about the events after years of being in denial of being in love with his best friend’s decade year younger brother. He glanced at his phone vibrating on the bedside table. He picked it up and there was a text from Rhodey and several from Bucky.

**_Rhodey: You hurt my boy, I’ll break your face. You’ve been warned, Rogers. Congrats._ **

That gained a huff of laughter from him. Of course, Tony would tell Rhodes. He was probably freaking out and called the man for help. He opened the one from Bucky and sighed again before reading the messages.

**_Bucky: Steeb! Wer the hell r you?!_ **

**_Bucky: Where’s Tony?!??!?!_ **

**_Bucky: is2g Rogers why’d u both leave me alone in my misery_ **

**_Bucky: I srsly thought this 1 was the 1 tbh and maybe I should;ve just listened 2 u whne u said she was a social whatever ughhhh_ **

**_Bucky: I dunno what I drank last nite and Im really reall y really hungover. Thanks for taking Tony._ **

**_Bucky: Bring my brother back. I got everythin out of my system. Also bring bagels. thx_ **

He thought about how to break it to Bucky. How he’d handle the older brunet if he lashes out at him for bedding his beloved brother. Then he shrugged and walked to the closet to put on something to wear. No matter what Bucky thought about the matter, he wasn’t ever going to let go of Tony.

He’ll take a beating or two, if that would mean he could be with the feisty younger Stark.

When he finished putting on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, he crouched down beside the bed, gently rousing Tony from his sleep.

“Tony” he called when the younger man just moaned and turned his head to press down the pillow, still asleep.

“Tony, wake up.” Nothing.

“Tony, sweetheart” Still nothing.

Steve pursed his lips in fond annoyance. Then he thought of something that should do the trick. He stood up and kneeled on the bed, putting a hand over Tony’s sleeping form. He leaned it closer to Tony’s hip and licked the precious skin not obscured by the sheets. A moan erupted from the young man and Steve smiled to himself. He traced circles with his tongue and he grew confident with each stroke.

“Mmh… Steve” he moaned out. Tony opened his eyes and scrubbed the sleep away. His eyes widened when he saw the form of Steve draped over his still naked body, licking away at his hip. Little Tony stood at attention and he blushed as Steve smiled at him.

“Finally awake, huh?” Steve chuckled as he stood up which earned him a pout from Tony.

“Come on,” he lent a hand at the brunet and helped him out, the small moan he quite tried to ignore but boy was that a sound he won’t ever tire from hearing. “You gotta shower and get dressed.”

“Whyyyy—” he was silenced by a kiss on the lips.

“Because Buck just texted me and asked to bring bagels. Oh and you too”

“How nice of him to remember me” Tony rolled his eyes.

The rest of the hour was spent with Tony showering and cleaning up himself and Steve trying to find clothes that would fit his smaller lover’s body. Then they went out to get bagels and of course, to finally face a getting-over-his-hangover James Buchanan Barnes-Stark.

They arrived at the Stark Mansion in a cab and made their way to Bucky’s room. They met the butler Jarvis on their way up and Steve couldn’t help but notice when Jarvis put a fist up and for Tony to blush and bump his on it. They arrive at Bucky’s door, looking at each other first and taking deep breaths.

“Now or never, right?” Steve asked.

“You sound like we’ve been doing this for months or something. We only did it last night, naughty boy” Tony teased but even he could feel the worry and anxiety in his voice.

“Relax, Tony. It’s you and me, together” he said with finality. Trying to relax himself with his own words.

“Right. You and me.” Tony repeated.

They opened the door to a certain Bucky Barnes-Stark nursing a headache on his bed.

“The hell took you guys so long” Bucky glanced up to the two.

“The hell happened to you?” Tony asked holding up the bag of bagels to him.

“Alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol.” He took the bagels and proceeded to stuff his face with one. He gulped it down and gestured for both of them to sit down.

“You guys up and left me in the bar” he stated.

“To be fair, I wasn’t even allowed to be there.”

“I honestly have no excuse so I’m just gonna say sorry. Sorry, Buck” Steve shrugged unapologetically.

“You are such a little shit, Rogers” Tony chuckled at how factual his brother sounded.

A knock on the door was heard and all three looked when the it swung open.

“Master Tony, may I have a few minutes of your time?” Jarvis said. Tony raised an eyebrow and looked between Steve and Bucky.

“Yeah, sure. What is it, Jay?” He stood up as he gave a last look at Steve. A silent exchange went over the two.

‘You got this?’ Steve gave a silent nod and a small smile which the brunet interpreted as ‘Yeah, go do what you need to do’ Tony went out the door but before the door closed, Jarvis gave him a blank look at mouthed ‘good luck’ at him. He paled. Then he thought of Tony again and decided.

Now or never.

He looked at his best friend who was demolishing the bagels and took a deep breath.

“Hey, Buck?”

“Mhm?”

“There’s this thing…”

 

* * *

 

 A crash resounded from the upper floor and Tony couldn’t help but grow worried for his now-boyfriend and possibly mad as fuck brother. He glanced up at Jarvis who tutted and shook his head.

“Anything can be replaced in the house. You mustn’t be so worried, young sir”

“I’m not so worried about the furniture…” Tony bit his lip but the butler only chuckled.

There was only a short silent minute before screaming started.

“You are a dead man, Rogers!”

“Bucky, wait! Wait! Wait!” Steve actually sounded fearful for his life.

“I cannot believe you, you fucking asshole!”

“Bucky, come on! We can talk about this. Tony—” another crash

“You fucking fuck, I will end you!” Running, crashing, screaming and yelling was all that could be heard.

Anxiety pooled in Tony’s chest but Jarvis reassured him that both men were fine.

“Master James is simply angered by the fact that your little Captain failed to address his intentions—”

“It just happened, Jay” Tony’s face was a shade of scarlet from the fact that Jarvis had figured it out the moment he had seen him and Steve when they had arrived.

“And I supposed that will save your beloved from your brother’s wrath?”

“The sass, Jay. Lower it a little. And that doesn’t exactly help calm me down” He pouted. “Not Steve’s fault…”

“And it is not yours either. Just let your brother have his moment.” Tony was about to retort when Steve came tumbling down the stairs. He looked up at Tony and shuffled closer in haste as he pressed a kiss on Tony’s lips. “Sorry but I gotta run” he said with a smile and immediately ran out the door. Bucky ran down the stairs to follow suit but stopped for a moment to give Tony a small peck on the forehead.

“I love you and I’m happy for you, Tones. But I gotta gut your new boyfriend.” He pressed a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “And I support you and him. He’s my best friend but first and foremost you’re my brother. I gotta give him a good scare, ya know?” he gave a smirk when the younger brunet giggled.

“He’s a fast runner. He might’ve made it too far for you to follow”

“I gave him a headstart” the older Stark shrugged. “He ain’t gonna be that far. He’s too… Steve”

That made him giggle again and shyly look up.

“So you’re not mad?” he asked quietly.

“Oh, I am. Furious even. But not at you. Never at you, squirt” Bucky messed up his hair and continued his hunt.

Silence enveloped the household as Tony and Jarvis were left. And he should be freaking out over the fact that his brother was chasing his boyfriend around New York while nursing a hangover but he couldn’t make himself care about that.

They were okay. He smiled at the thought. They were okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't keep myself from making a Stony fic out of the song "Dead Man Walking" by Jon Bellion. Do check him out!  
> I've known this song for like a year but I only got the idea to write a fic about it now.  
> Please leave a comment or any sort of feedback so I can improve and work out stuff  
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ** Timeline and Facts for this verse can be read here: https://spnaph.tumblr.com/post/171997315978/dmw-verse-timeline-and-facts


End file.
